chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 4th (FA)
翌日。 The next day. カメラと『１０８の秘密』を持って外に出た。 I head out to take pictures of all 108 secrets. まずは、手近な撮影ポイントから。 First off, there's a nearby photograph point. 寮の裏手に来た。 I head to the back of the dorm. そこには、見上げるような大木があった。 There's an old tree that one has to lift their head to fully see. 春だというのに葉がない。 Even though it's spring, the tree has no leaves. ……枯れてる？ Is it withered? 冊子には『穂坂ケヤキ（ほさかけやき）』）』という、たいそうな名前が書かれていた。 The pamphlet calls it 'The Hosaka Tree', a very exaggerated name in my opinion. なんでも、不治の病に冒された少女の魂が宿っており、願いを叶えてくれるらしい。 Somehow,the soul of a young girl facing an incurable illness was granted a wish to stay in the tree forever. そんな立派なものには見えないが、とりあえずシャッターを切った。 I can't see anything that special, but I take the picture anyway. …。…。 ... .…。…。 ... …。…。 ... …。…。 ... カメラの絵が描いてある場所で、次々にシャッターを切っていく。 Taking pictures, I make my way through the spots one by one. 【孝平】「しっかし、広いな…」…」 Kouhei: This campus is pretty big. 見渡す限り学院の敷地だ。 This is a spot where I can see to the very edges of the campus's boundaries. 敷地は、大きく２つに分かれている。 There are two primary ways to go from here. グラウンドからプール、体育館、教室棟、食堂、寮などがある「新敷地」。」。 From the athletics field you can get to the pool, gymnasium, classrooms and the Shinshikichi dorm complex. そして、講堂、図書館棟、旧職員棟など、古い建物がある「本敷地」。」。 The other way leads to the auditorium, library, the staff building and the main old building. 撮影ポイントは、あとどれくらいあるんだろう。 From this photograph point, how much further do I have to go? 冊子を開く。 I open the pamphlet. 見開きの地図に、撮影ポイントが手書きで加えてあった。 The double paged map contains one photograph point handwritten in. その後ろのページには「１０８の秘密」が列挙されている。 The page after that is an enumerated list of all 108 secrets. 自分の生活する場所に秘密があるのは、それなりに面白いと思う。 My own dorm is listed as a secret, which is pretty amusing. 【孝平】「……秘密８、グラウンドに一人でいると運気が落ちる」 Kouhei: Secret 8, if you enter the sports ground all by yourself, you will suffer very bad luck. 周りを見回す。 I glance around at my surroundings. 誰もいない。 There's no one. 【孝平】「移動しよう…」…」 Kouhei: I should get out of here... 新敷地と書かれたエリアから階段を上り、本敷地に行ってみる。 I can take stairs from the area labeled Shinshikichi to the main area. 旧教職員棟、講堂、図書館棟。 The church, auditorium and library. 味がある洋風の建物が並んでいる。 These western style buildings line up in a row. ぴょこ *bounce* 目の前を、白くて丸い何かが横切った。 Right before my eyes, a white round something passes before me. ぴょこ *bounce* 【孝平】「……ウサギ？」？」 Kouhei: A rabbit? なんでこんなところに。 Why would a rabbit be here? 【女子生徒】「あ」 Female Student: Ah... 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: Nn? とてとてと階段を下りてきた女の子が、じいーっと俺の顔を見つめる。 A girl walking down the stairs stares at my face. 【孝平】「な、なんだ？」？」 Kouhei: Wh... what? 【女子生徒】「こ、こんにちは」 Female Student: Good afternoon! 【孝平】「こんにちは」 Kouhei: Good afternoon. つられて挨拶するも束の間。 I give her a quick greeting. 女子生徒は、もうウサギを追いかけ始めていた。 The rabbit runs over to the white clad girl. 【孝平】「ゆきまるー」 Female Student: Yukimaru~! ウサギの名前だろうか。 I suppose that's the rabbit's name. ぴょこ *bounce* 【女子生徒】「あう」 Female Student: Ungg.. ぴょこ *bounce* 【女子生徒】「にゅ」 Female Student: Nyuu... あと少しのところで、逃げられ続けている。 After spinning around her for a moment, it continues to run away. ぴょこ *bounce* 【女子生徒】「ふわ」 Female Student: Uwaa! ウサギが俺の方に逃げてくる。 The rabbit runs my way. 【孝平】「よっ、と」 Kouhei: And... there! すんなり「ゆきまる」をゲット。 I snatch the rabbit up. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Gotcha. 【女子生徒】「…」…」 Female Student: ... もう一度、その子がチラリと俺を見た。 Once again, the female student shyly glances at me fleetingly. 【女子生徒】「ありがとうございました」 Female Student: Thank you very much! ぺこりと頭を下げる。 She quickly bows her head. そしてくるっと向きを変えると、とことこと駆けていった。 After taking the rabbit, she heads up the stairs. あっちは、これから俺が行く建物がある方向だ。 That way is the way I'm going too. 少し階段を上ると、木々が開けた場所があった。 After making my way up a few steps, the forest opens to reveal a small clearing. あまり大きくはないが、重みを感じさせる建物が建っている。 They aren't all that big, but these buildings have a very dignified feeling to them. 長年の風雨に耐えてきたのだろう、屋根も壁も味わいのある色合いだ。 After withstanding many years of wind and rain, the roof and walls have a mature, worn hue. 冊子を見ると……礼拝堂とあった。 Checking my pamphlet... this seems to be a church. 【孝平】「お」 Kouhei: Oh. さっきの女の子がいた。 It's the girl from before. 【女子生徒】「雪丸」 Female Student: Yukimaru. ウサギに話しかけているらしい。 It looks like she's talking to the rabbit. 【女子生徒】「逃げちゃダメです」 Female Student: You can't run away, alright? 【女子生徒】「外は、猫やカラスがいて危ないんですよ？」？」 Female Student: Outside, there are cats and ravens, so its dangerous, alright? そしてほおずり。 She's nestling her face against it. その小さくて丸くて白いウサギは、ふわふわして気持ち良さそうだ。 The tiny white rabbit looks fluffy and comforting. あ―A―A Ahh... I see. 雪のように白くて丸いから「雪丸」か。 White as snow (yuki) , and round as a ball (maru). Yukimaru. 雪丸が俺に気づいてぴょこんと耳を立てた。 Yukimaru notices me and perks his ears up. 【女子生徒】「どうしたの？」？」 Female Student: What's wrong? 【女子生徒】「あ…」…」 Female Student: Ah... 女の子にも見つかってしまった。 The girl also sees me. 女の子が立ち上がる。 She stands up. 【女子生徒】「さきほどは、ありがとうございました」 Female Student: Thank you very much for what you did before. 【女子生徒】「ウサギを捕まえるの、お上手なんですね」 Female Student: You're very talented at catching rabbits. 聞いたことのない褒め言葉だった。 I doubt such a phrase has ever been uttered on the face of Japan before. 【孝平】「たいしたことはしてないさ」 Kouhei: It's no big deal. 【女子生徒】「ほら雪丸。おうちに帰りなさい」 Female Student: Yukimaru, into your house you go. 大きなウサギ小屋の扉を開け、その中に雪丸を入れる。 She opens the gate to the pen, and in Yukimaru goes. 【女子生徒】「ちょっとだけ運動させようと思ったんですが、逃げられてしまったんです」 Female Student: I thought I would let him out for just a little bit to get some exercise, but he ran away. 【孝平】「そうだったのか」 Kouhei: So that's what happened. 女の子は、小屋にはいったウサギを目を細めて見つめる。 The girl gazed at the rabbit in his pen with a beaming smile. ずいぶん可愛がってるみたいだ。 She looks incredibly cute doing that. 【孝平】「ところで、その服はなんかの制服なの？」？」 Kouhei: By the way, are those clothes some sort of uniform? 【女子生徒】「あ、これですか？」？」 Female Student: Ah, these? 女の子は、ちょこんと袖を伸ばして俺に見せる。 She holds out her sleeves for me to look at. 【女子生徒】「これはローレル・リングの制服です」 Female Student: This is Laurel Ring's uniform. 【孝平】「ローレル…？」…？」 Kouhei: Laurel... what? 【女子生徒】「ローレル・リング。日本語だと月桂樹の輪という意味です」 Female Student: Laurel Ring. Laurel like the tree, and ring as in a band made from the branches of one. 【女子生徒】「礼拝堂のお手伝いをする、委員会のようなものです」 Female Student: We help out around the church... we're kind of like a committee. 【孝平】「委員会で制服があるなんて、変わってるね」 Kouhei: For a committee to have its own uniform, that's rare. 【女子生徒】「あの……この服をご存じないということは、後期課程から入学される方ですか？」？」 Female Student: Um... for you to not know what these clothes mean, does that mean you're entering our school later into the curriculum? 【孝平】「今年の春からの転校生。２年……あ、えっと、５年生だね」 Kouhei: I transferred in just now to be taking classes here from this year's spring on. I'm a second year... well, I guess in the English system that you use, a fifth year. Two years from graduation at any rate. どうも、まだこの学院のシステムには慣れない。 It's going to take me a while to get used to this school's grade counting system. ６年制の一貫教育で、前の３年を前期課程、後の３年を後期課程と呼ぶらしい。 Instead of the standard system in Japan where grades 7-9 are middle school and 10-12 are high school, this place integrates them into one school without an entrance exam between them. 学年は１～Uで数えるため、５年生なんていう学年があるのだ。 Since they start counting grade years from grade seven on instead of from ten on, I'm a fifth year instead of second. 【女子生徒】「では、一つ先輩ですね」 Female Student: Regardless, you're my sempai. 【孝平】「君は４年生なんだ。よろしく」 Kouhei: So you're a fourth year? 【女子生徒】「はい、よろしくお願いします」 Female Student: Yes, that's right. 【孝平】「入学前から委員会活動なんて、熱心なんだな」 Kouhei: Doing committee activities before starting school, you're very enthusiastic, aren't you? 【女子生徒】「あ、わたしは前期から所属していますので、春休みから活動しているんです」 Female Student: Ah... I've been a member since the first term, but I've only been on active duty since spring break. 【孝平】「そっか。じゃあ、これからも頑張って」 Kouhei: I see. Then, good luck from here on out. 【女子生徒】「ありがとうございます」 Female Student: Thank you very much! 【シスター】「どうしたの、お客様？」？」 Sister: What's going on. An honored guest? と、現れた女性は映画で見るようなシスター服を着ている。 The woman who appears looks like a nun out of an old European movie, with the full habit and everything. 本職の人なんだろう。 She's a professional. 【シスター】「あら、初めて見る顔ですね」 Sister: Ara~... you're a new face, aren't you? 【シスター】「東儀さんと同じ新入生の方？」？」 Sister: Are you a freshman like Tougi-san? 【女子生徒】「いえ、５年生の方です」 Female Student: No, he's a fifth year. 【孝平】「今年から転校してきました」 Kouhei: I just transferred here this year. 【シスター】「そうだったの。よろしく」 Sister: I see. 【シスター】「私はこでシスターをしている天池です」 Sister: I am the Sister here, Amaike. 【シスター】「カウンセリングもしているから、何か悩みがあったら遠慮なく来なさい」 Sister: I also do counseling, so if something is troubling you, don't hesitate to come see me. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: I'll keep that in mind. い人っぽい。 They seem like nice people. ……シスター天池。 ... Sister Amaike. どこかで聞いた気がする。 I feel like I've heard that somewhere. 【孝平】「ああ！　！　フライパンでマジ殴りの」 Kouhei: Oh! You're the one who smacks people with a frying pan! 【シスター天池】「あら、誰が言っていたのかしら」 Sister Amaike: Ara~, who in the world told you that? 優しい口調とは裏腹に、ぴきぴきという音が聞こえるような気が…。…。 In contrast to her gentle tone, I can hear the tension lines building on her temple. 【司】「気をつけろ。シャレが通じない人だ」 Tsukasa: Be careful. She's not the kind of person to get a joke. 嫌な回想だな、おい。 Screw you, Tsukasa. 【孝平】「あ、すみません。転入の手続きがまだ終っていませんので」 Kouhei: Ah... well... I'm sorry. I have some transfer formalities I really must attend to... 【孝平】「え～f1 ﾉ～f1 ﾉ失礼しますっ」 Kouhei: Eh... uh... I'll be seeing you. 矢継ぎ早に言って、早足で立ち去る。 With those rapid courtesies, I hustle away. 【シスター天池】「あ、ちょっと、あなたっ」 Sister Amaike: Ah... wait, you! お願いですので、追ってこないでください。 I'm begging you, don't chase after me. と、強く神に祈ってみた。 I fervently pray to any God that would listen. 【孝平】「ふう」 Kouhei: Phew... 神に祈りが通じたのか、シスターは追ってこなかった。 I don't know if God was listening or what, but the Sister didn't chase me. 再び『１０８の秘密』を開く。 Once again I open the pamphlet to "108 Secrets". 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 《秘密のデパート》 “The Secret Department” という文字が、目に飛び込んできた。 ... is written in front of my eyes. 《秘密の本丸》 “The Secret Inner Citadel” と鉛筆で書いて消した跡も、うっすらと見える。 ... is also written in pencil, though it was erased at some point, and I can only see it by the faint traces of the lines. さらに目を凝らすと…… And if I look very carefully... 【孝平】「伏魔殿…」…」 Kouhei: "House of Demons"... 五十歩百歩だ。 Weird. なんでこんなに手作り感に溢れてるんだ、この本？ Why does this pamphlet feel so homemade? かなでさんの息づかいまで感じられる。 Kanade-san's fingerprints are all over this. それはそれとして。 Over this whole ordeal, really. 地図をまじまじと眺める。 I stare at the map intently. どうやら、その建物は学院の一番高い位置にあるらしい。 It seems that building is the tallest building on campus. デパートでも本丸でもいが、なんでこんなとこ行かなきゃなんないんだ？ Whether it's a department or a citadel or whatever, why do I need to go visit it? まあ、行くか行かないかって言われたら…… Well, no point in wondering that when I'm already here... …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 敷地の一番奥まったところにある石段を、さらに奥へと上っていく。 At the innermost area of the site, there is a flight of stone steps that I have to climb to get even further in. 両脇を埋め尽くす木はのびのびと枝を伸ばし、鮮やかな新緑が頭上を覆っていた。 The branches of the trees of the thick forestry on both sides reach out over the path, with vivid fresh green leaves sheltering me from high overhead. 石段は角が丸く摩耗し、長い時間こに置かれていたことを感じさせる。 The edges of the stone steps are rounded from wear, giving me the sense that someone had put them into place a long time ago. 木漏れ日が作る日だまりを踏みしめながら、さらに奥を目指す。 Treading on the shadows cast by the sunlight which shines through the sheltering of leaves overhead, I make my way further inwards. どことなく神社への階段を上っているような気分になった。 This vaguely feels like walking up the steps of a shrine. 吹き抜ける風も涼やかになっている気がする。 The wind blowing around me feels refreshingly clear. 【？】「そこの君」 ???: You there. 【孝平】「おわっ」 Kouhei: Uwaa... 背後からの声。 A voice from behind me. おそるおそる振り向き、自分の顔を指さす。 As I timidly turn, I point to my face. 【？】「そう。君だ」 ???: Yes. You. 【孝平】「あ、はい」 Kouhei: Ah... yes? 振り返ると、長髪の人が俺を冷たい目で眺めていた。 When I turn around, a long haired male is staring at me with cold expression. 【長髪の男】「なにか用かな」 Long Haired Male: Can I help you? 【孝平】「あ、えと、秘密のデパートってのを探してるんですが」 Kouhei: I'm searching for something called 'The Secret Department...?' 【長髪の男】「あいにく、こは監督生棟だ」 Long Haired Male: Unfortunately, this is the Prefect's Building. 監督生…。…。 Prefect... 確か、普通の学校でいう生徒会だ。 I'm pretty sure it's called a 'Student Council' at any normal school. 【孝平】「念のため、秘密の本丸でもないです……よね？」？」 Kouhei: Just to make sure... there's no such thing as a 'Secret Department', is there? 【長髪の男】「まったく違う」 Long Haired Male: Of course there isn't. 【長髪の男】「力になれずすまないが、用件がないなら帰ったほうがい」 Long Haired Male: I'm sorry I wasn't helpful but, unless you have any further business, it would be best if you leave. ざわり、と風が起こり、男の長髪をなびかせた。 As he says that, a wind blows, causing his hair to flutter. 春風に舞うそれは、淡い光を帯びているようにも見えた。 As his hair dances about on the spring wind, it looks as though it's tinged with a pale light. 色白で端正な顔立ちは、ともすると病弱な印象を受ける。 His fair skinned, noble features give the feeling of someone with a weak constitution. だが、双眸に光る強い意志と知性は、彼が病弱とは対極にいる人間であることを示している。 However, his eyes project pure determination and intelligence, the exact antithesis of his weak exterior. 【孝平】「すみません、自分、転校生で」 Kouhei: My apologies, I'm a transfer student... 【長髪の男】「なるほど」 Long Haired Male: I see. 一瞬、視線が俺を射抜き、 His gaze cuts through me. 【長髪の男】「もう迷わないようにな」 Long Haired Male: Try not to get lost again. 静かに目を閉じて言った。 He says while quietly closing his eyes. 俺が言うことに従うまで、彼はもう何も言わない。 I don't reply, and he doesn't say anything either. それがわかった。 I understand what he said. わかっているのに、動けない。 I understand, but I don't move. 【孝平】「あ……えと…」…」 Kouhei: Ah... um... うまく声を発せない。 My voice doesn't come out correctly. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 音が消える。 The sound dies. 【？】「どうした、お客さんかい？」？」 ???: Ah, what's going on here? A guest? 建物の中から男の声がした。 Another male voice comes from inside the building. 【長髪の男】「……ふう」 Long Haired Male: *sigh* やあって、長髪の男が軽くため息を漏らす。 After a short pause, the long haired male lets out a light sigh. 【長髪の男】「いや、迷い込んだ一般生徒だ」 Long Haired Male: No, just an ordinary student who went astray. 振り返りもせず長髪は言う。 He says while turning his head to look back. 【派手目の男】「へえ」 Flashy Eyed Male: Hee... 軽い足取りで建物から出てきたのは、華やかな雰囲気の男子生徒だった。 He comes out of the building with a nonchalant gait, having a vibrant atmosphere about him. 長髪もかなり容姿が整っているが、この人はさらに輪をかけて美男子だった。 With long hair and perfect features, this person was even more handsome. いつかこの場所をめぐって、女の子たちによる大きな争いが起こるに違いない。 Although I'm certain the girls argue with each other over this particular point. 【派手目の男】「君が一般生徒君？　？　変わった名前だね」 Flashy Eyed Male: You're Ordinary Student-kun, huh? What a strange name. 【長髪の男】「冗談が通じる状況ではないと思うんだが」 Long Haired Male: This isn't a situation that should be turned into a joke, I think. 【派手目の男】「そうさせたのは征だろ」 Flashy Eyed Male: That's just like you, Sei. ニコリ、と美男子が笑う。 He smiles brightly at me. 太陽すらも味方につけているのか、日の光が緩やかにカールした髪を輝かす。 As if even the sun were his friend, the curls in his hair glitter in the light of the sun. 見ているだけで、高貴な香りが漂ってくる気がした。 Just by looking, I get the feel that a noble fragrance hangs about him. 【派手目の男】「ふーん」 Flashy Eyed Male: Hmmmm? 頭の上からつま先まで舐めるように眺めてくる。 His eyes slowly travel my body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. 【孝平】「な、なんですか？」？」 Kouhei: Wh... what is it? 【派手目の男】「君」 Flashy Eyed Male: You. 【派手目の男】「一般生徒君」 Flashy Eyed Male: Ordinary Student-kun. 【孝平】「支倉です」 Kouhei: Hasekura. 【派手目の男】「一般生徒＠支倉君」 Flashy Eyed Male: Ordinary Student Hasekura-kun. 【孝平】「ただの支倉です」 Kouhei: Just Hasekura. 【派手目の男】「お茶でも飲んでいかないか？」？」 Flashy Eyed Male: Would you care to join us for tea? 【孝平】「は？」？」 Kouhei: ... what? 【長髪の男】「またお前は…」…」 Long Haired Male: You... *sigh* 思考停止した俺の前で、先ほど《征》と呼ばれた男が再びため息を吐く。 As I stand there with my brain short circuited, the one he called 'Sei' sighs a second time. 【派手目の男】「いいじゃないか」 Flashy Eyed Male: It's fine, isn't it? 【派手目の男】「監督生室に閉じこもってばかりではなく、一般生徒との交流も深めなくては」 Flashy Eyed Male: The Prefect's Building isn't for shutting ourselves away, but rather to... facilitate communication with the regular student body. 【征】「少しは閉じこもってくれたほうが、俺の仕事もう少し楽になるのだが」 Sei: If we shut ourselves away a little bit, it makes my work that much easier... 【派手目の男】「それとこれとは話が別だから置いておくとして、いだろう征？」？」 Flashy Eyed Male: Those are two completely different things, so let's just leave it at that, okay Sei? 【派手目の男】「ほら、君からもお願いして」 Flashy Eyed Male: Come on, help me out a little! 背中を叩かれた。 He hits me on the back. 【孝平】「いや、あの」 Kouhei: No, its... 【派手目の男】「じゃあ復唱」 Flashy Eyed Male: Fine, I'll do it again. 【派手目の男】「お願いせーちゃん、聞いてくれなきゃ、ぷんぷんっ」 Flashy Eyed Male: Pleeease Sei-chan... if you don't let me, I'll throw a fit! うはあなんだかこいつをころしてしまいそうだ、とせり上がるマグマを感じつも、 Wow, that guy looks like he's about to kill his golden haired friend. 【孝平】「お願い…」…」 Kouhei: Please... 【征】「あー、ー、わかった」 Sei: Ahhh... Fine. うるさそうに手を振る《せーちゃん》と呼ばれた男。 The one called 'Sei-chan' waves his hand angrily. 【征】「じゃあ君、おいで」 Sei: Well then... you, follow me. 【派手目の男】「征を口説き落とすなんて、いきなり見込みあるね」 Flashy Eyed Male: Sei was pretty easily persuaded... your prospects are looking pretty good! 【孝平】「恐縮です」 Kouhei: Um... thanks. 【征】「いいから、行くぞ」 Sei: That's enough, let's go. 少し《せーちゃん》がかわいそうに見えてきた。 The one called 'Sei-chan' gives me a look of pity. それ以前に、もうちょっと追及しておくべきことがあるんじゃないか？ Prior to this, wasn't there something I was searching for? と、思ったのは、監督生棟に飲み込まれてからだった。 I think that as I'm sucked into the Prefect's Building. だいぶ古くはなっているものの、手入れが行き届いた階段を上る。 I begin climbing a set of stairs which are quite old, but have been noticeably well maintained. 木製の手すりはひやりと心地よく、優美な意匠の存在を手のひらに感じる。 I can feel the graceful design of the building enter my hand through the cool wood of the handrail beneath my palm. 先導するのは例のふたり。 Those two lead me upwards. ただでさえ長い足は、下から見ているせいでよけいに長く見える。 His long legs seemed even longer from my view behind him on the staircase. 【派手目の男】「覗かないでね」 Flashy Eyed Male: No peeking, okay? 【征】「なにをだ」 Sei: At what? 高速ツッコミが入った。 Sei interjects quickly. 俺の出る幕はないようなので、黙々と階段を上る。 I keep silent and continue climbing the staircase. がちゃり The door opens with a click. 先頭に立っていた美男子が、扉を開く。 The blond haired one leading the way goes into the room and gestures expansively. 【派手目の男】「さ、どうぞ……支倉君」 Flashy Eyed Male: Now... make yourself at home, Hasekura-kun. 【孝平】「おじゃまします」 Kouhei: Sorry for intruding. そこは、大正とか昭和初期にタイムスリップしたかと思うような場所だった。 This place... makes me feel like I've gone through a time warp back to the 1920s. 黒々と光る木製の床。 The polished hardwood floors glitter darkly in the light. それに映える漆喰の白。 The interior is made of elegant white plaster. 家具は重厚な木製で、それぞれに繊細な彫刻が施されている。 The furniture is all solid and dignified wood, all of it richly decorated with engravings. くすんだ色は時代の経過を物語っているが、隙なく磨き込まれ、窓から射しこむ春の光を柔らかく跳ね返していた。 The dark color tells of the outdated epoch it's from, and the flawless polish reflects the soft spring light which comes from the window. 【？】「誰？　？　お客さん？」？」 ???: Who's there? A guest? 【瑛里華】「え？」？」 Erika: Eh? 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei: Ah. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 千堂瑛里華と名乗った女の子だった。 It's Sendou Erika. 声も出せず、彼女を見る。 As her voice rings out, I see her. こは監督生室。 This is the student council building. 彼女は生徒会副会長。 She's the vice president of the student council. ここにいるのは不思議じゃない。 Of course she's here. 【瑛里華】「ねえ」 Erika: Hey... じっとりとした視線を美男子に投げる。 She casts a dark look at the handsome male. 【派手目の男】「なんだい、副会長？」？」 Flashy Eyed Male: What is it, vice president? どどっ！！ *stomp stomp stomp* 目にもとまらぬ早さで、副会長が美男子の胸ぐらをつかむ。 In an instant, the vice president runs over and seizes the handsome male's collar. 【瑛里華】「なんで、ここにいるのよっ」 Erika: Just why the hell is he here?! 【派手目の男】「……さあ？」？」 Flashy Eyed Male: I wonder? 【征】「呼んだんだよ」 Sei: He was called in. 【瑛里華】「だ・れ・が？」？」 Erika: Who – did – that? 【派手目の男】「それは神のみぞ…」…」 Flashy Eyed Male: It was surely God's... 【征】「伊織だ」 Sei: Iori did. 【瑛里華】「やっぱりね」 Erika: Figures. 【伊織】「いやあ、照れるなぁ」 Iori: Aww... you're blushing. 【瑛里華】「この前ちゃんと言ったじゃない」 Erika: I fully explained it all to you just before this, didn't I? 言いながら、ガクガクと美男子を揺する。 While talking, she shakes the handsome male violently. 【伊織】「なんだっけ？」？」 Iori: What was it again...? 【瑛里華】「若年性健忘症ってトシじゃないでしょ！？」！？」 Erika: You're not of the age to get early onset Alzheimer's yet! ガクガクガクガク *shake shake shake* 【伊織】「わかったわかった、思い出した」 Iori: Yes, yes. I remember now. 【伊織】「さておき、お客人の前でその態度は、エレガントじゃないだろう？」？」 Iori: Leaving that aside, showing this kind of mannerisms in front of a guest, that's not very lady-like. 【瑛里華】「むむ」 Erika: Mmmmm! 【伊織】「まず手を離す」 Iori: First, take your hand off me. 【伊織】「オーケー、ー、ゆっくりだ」 Iori: Okay? Slowly. 【瑛里華】「まったく」 Erika: Honestly... 【伊織】「そして壁に手をつく、足を肩幅に…」…」 Iori: Now arrange your hands carefully, and bring your feet to shoulder width... 【瑛里華】「うっさい。お茶淹れてくる」 Erika: Shut up! I'm going to go get tea. 副会長は荒っぽい足音をたて、隣の部屋に入っていった。 The vice president's stomping footfalls can surely be heard in the next room over. 流れから見るに、副会長、俺のことを言ってたんだよな。 Thinking back on what just happened, I suppose she was talking about me just now. 【伊織】「ま、ざっとこんなもんさ？」？」 Iori: Well, that's pretty much how she is. 【孝平】「制服がはだけてるんですが」 Kouhei: Your uniform is a bit open... 【伊織】「ファンサービスだ」 Iori: It's fan service. 【孝平】「俺を見て言わないでください」 Kouhei: Please don't say things like that while looking at me in that way. 【伊織】「ともかく、落ち着こう」 Iori: Anyway, let's settle down. お前がな、と言いかけたところで、 Just when I was about to tell him off... 【征】「さあ、こちらへかけなさい」 Sei: Now, come this way. 長髪が椅子を引いた。 The long haired male pulls out a chair for me. 【孝平】「……失礼します」 Kouhei: Thank you. 心の拳を下ろしながら、椅子にも腰を下ろす。 While trying to force down the fist clenched in my chest, I take the offered seat. そんな俺の耳元に、長髪が顔を寄せた。 He leans down in, speaking closely to my ear. 【征】「あれは、ああいう生き物だと思ったほうが疲れない」 Sei: You won't be as bothered if you don't think of "that" as a human being. 【孝平】「は、はあ」 Kouhei: Ye... yeah... 【伊織】「まる聞こえだ」 Iori: I heard that. 鼻息荒く、金髪は上座に腰を下ろした。 Nose flaring, the blond one sits down at the head of the table confidently. つづけて長髪がその隣に座り、ようやく場が静かになる。 Continuing on, the long haired male sits next to me, gradually being silent. ひとつ息を吐いて、テーブルに映る自分を見つめた。 I let out a short sigh while staring at my reflection in the table's surface. なんでこんなことになってるんだ？ Why did things end up like this? ひとつずつ整理しよう。 First things first. こはどこ？ Where is this? 監督生室。 The Prefect's Building. いわゆる生徒会室だ。 Basically, the student council building. 彼らは誰？ Who are these guys? 【伊織】「支倉君」 Iori: Hasekura-kun? 監督生室にいるところからみて生徒会関係者だろうな。 Since its the Prefect's Building, they're probably related to the student council somehow. 【伊織】「支倉君」 Iori: Hasekura-kun? 【孝平】「は、はい」 Kouhei: Y... yes. いつの間にか声をかけられていた。 He had been calling out to me without me realizing it. 【孝平】「なんですか？」？」 Kouhei: What is it? 【伊織】「君、意外に考えてることが顔に出ないね」 Iori: You had an unexpectedly introspective look there... 【孝平】「え？」？」 Kouhei: Eh? なぜか── Why? 胸の深いところに手を突き刺された気がした。 I feel disturbed down to the deepest parts of my mind. 【孝平】「そうですか？」？」 Kouhei: Is that so? 【伊織】「ああ。苦労してるのかい？」？」 Iori: Yes. Are you having trouble? 【孝平】「……いえ、特には」 Kouhei: ... no, not particularly. 転校がらみの苦労は確かにあった。 I certainly am having some issues adjusting to the transfer. 最初の数回は辛かったり悲しかったりしたし、嫌な思いもした。 The first few transfers were painful and sad, filled with unpleasant memories. しかし、人間の慣れってのは偉大なもので、途中からは平気になった。 However, the adaptability of human nature is amazing, and I became unconcerned with transferring somewhere along the way. ちょっとしたコツさえつかめば簡単だ。 I developed a simple little trick for it. 【伊織】「苦労している人は、そう簡単に表情が変わらないのさ。なあ？」？」 Iori: Most people who are experiencing hardship can't control their expression that easily, right? 【征】「さあな」 Sei: Who knows? 【伊織】「ほら」 Iori: Watch. 極上の笑みを浮かべる伊織。 Iori flashes me a first rate smile. まるで、他人の懐に入ったのを知っていて、それをなかったことにするように。 It was like he became another person entirely, without a trace of his former self. 【瑛里華】「お茶、はいったわ」 Erika: Here's the tea. 隣室から副会長が出てきた。 The vice president enters from an adjacent room. どうやら、奥には給湯設備があるようだ。 It seems like they even have a water heater in here. 【瑛里華】「どうぞ」 Erika: Help yourself. がちゃっとティーカップが置かれる。 Set puts a teacup down on my saucer with a clatter. イコール、どうやら歓迎されていないらしい。 She doesn't seem too thrilled to have me here. 【孝平】「ど、どうも」 Kouhei: Th... thank you. 【瑛里華】「いーえ」 Erika: Not at all. 短く言って、席に座る。 With that short response, she takes her seat. いったい、俺がなにをしたっていうんだ？ What in the world is going to happen to me? 【伊織】「さて」 Iori: Well then. 紅茶を一口すって、金髪が口を開く。 The blonde man takes a single sip of the black tea. 【伊織】「まずは自己紹介をさせてもらおう」 Iori: First off, allow us to introduce ourselves to you. 【伊織】「俺は千堂伊織。修智館学院６年、この主、生徒会長だ」 Iori: My name is Sendou Iori, a sixth year (senior) here, and president of the student council. この人が生徒会長？ This guy is the president of the student council? 大丈夫かこの学院？ I wonder if this school is going to survive the year? 【孝平】「千堂？」？」 Kouhei: Sendou? 【瑛里華】「うふ、素敵な兄でしょう」 Erika: Haha, isn't he a wonderful older brother? 【伊織】「あは、やめてくれ人前で」 Iori: Ahaha... not in front of other people... 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 副会長だけ目が笑ってない。 Only the vice president's laughter is forced. こえ兄妹だ。 This is what you call siblings. 【伊織】「まあい。で、こっちが」 Iori: Anyway... and she is... 【瑛里華】「千堂瑛里華。もう自己紹介はしたわね」 Erika: Sendou Erika. I've already introduced myself before, right? 【孝平】「ええ」 Kouhei: Yeah... 名前は千堂瑛里華。 Her name is Sendou Erika. 会長の妹で５年生。 The president's younger sister, a fifth year (junior), in the same year as me. そして、なぜか俺を避けている……ように見える。 And... for some reason she wants to avoid me... it seems. 【征】「俺は東儀征一郎。６年で、生徒会財務を務めている」 Sei: My name is Tougi Seiichirou. I am in my sixth year, and I act as the student council's treasurer. 【孝平】「なるほど、だから『せーちゃん』」』」 Kouhei: I see... that's how you get 'Sei-chan'... 【瑛里華】「ごほっ！？」！？」 Erika: *gohuu* 副会長がむせた。 The vice president makes a choking noise. 【瑛里華】「せ、せーちゃん……ぷっ、ぷはっ…」…」 Erika: Se... Sei-chan.... ehh ehhehehe... 【伊織】「ハーイ『せーちゃん』。』。ハーワーユー」ー」 Iori: Hii~ Sei-chan! How are you? 【瑛里華】「あははっ、やめて、やめて…」…」 Erika: Ahaha... quit it quit it! なぜか会長の背中をバンバン叩いている副会長。 For some reason, the vice president is hitting the president on the back. 【瑛里華】「はぁ……はぁ……あー、ー、おもしろ」 Erika: Haha... haa... aaa... too funny... 【征一郎】「ああ、ごほん、あれは伊織のでまかせだから気にしないでほしい」 Seiichirou: Ah... *clears throat*, that's just Iori's chatter, don't mind him. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: I see... 東儀先輩が冷静に言う。 Tougi-sempai speaks with cool composure. こういう状況に慣れてるんだろう。 He's probably used to situations like this. 妙に同情してしまう。 Strange as it may seem, I sympathize with him. 【孝平】「東儀って、珍しい名字ですよね」 Kouhei: Tougi is a rare surname, isn't it? 【征一郎】「よそでは珍しいが、ここでは古くからある名前だ」 Seiichirou: It may be rare elsewhere, but in this region it is common since long ago. 【孝平】「へえ」 Kouhei: I see... 【孝平】「じゃあ、さっき礼拝堂で…」…」 Kouhei: Then, in the Church just a little while ago... 【征一郎】「妹だ」 Seiichirou: That was my little sister. クイズ大会の決勝ばりに、速攻で答えられた。 I receive a swift answer, as if this were the final round of a gameshow. そして、にらまれた。 And... he glares at me. 【孝平】「あー…ー…妹さんでしたか」 Kouhei: Ah, so it was your younger sister. 【伊織】「あんまり凄むなよ。別に手を出したわけじゃ……ないよね？」？」 Iori: Don't be so threatening, Sei-chan. He wouldn't interfere with her... right? 【孝平】「ええ」 Kouhei: Of course not. 【征一郎】「あれは妹で、名前を白という」 Seiichirou: Her name is Shiro. 【征一郎】「もしまた会うことがあったら、よろしく頼む」 Seiichirou: If you happen to meet her again, please treat her kindly. 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei: Understood. 【征一郎】「それで、君は？」？」 Seiichirou: And you would be..? 【孝平】「支倉孝平です。今年から転校してきました」 Kouhei: My name is Hasekura Kouhei. I’ve transferred this year. 【伊織】「瑛里華とは同級生かな」 Iori: That means you’re in the same grade as Erika. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes, I am. 【伊織】「なるほど。かわいげのない妹だが…」…」 Iori: I see. My unfriendly little sister... 【瑛里華】「余計なことは言わなくていの」 Erika: Just mind your business. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、よろしく」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, nice to be acquainted. そう言って微笑むが、額には薄く汗がにじんでいる。 She says, laughing while drops of sweat run down her forehead. ここは差し障りないリアクションをしておこう。 I'll pretend I don't notice. 【孝平】「こちらこそ」 Kouhei: My pleasure. 【伊織】「同じクラスになるといねえ」 Iori: You’ll be in the same class, won’t you? 【伊織】「さらには隣の席なんてどうかな」 Iori: I wonder what will happen if you two end up sitting near each other... 【瑛里華】「遠慮しておくわ」 Erika: Doesn't make a bit of difference to me. 【孝平】「ストレートだな」 Kouhei: An honest answer. 【瑛里華】「あ…」…」 Erika: Ah... 副会長は、しばし視線を漂わせ── The vice president averts her gaze. 【瑛里華】「いえ、嫌ってことじゃないのよ。あは」 Erika: No, it’s not that I hate you or something. check?などとごまかした。 She says evasively. どう見ても俺を避けてる。 But no matter how you look at it, she’s avoiding me. いたまれない。 I just want to get out of here. 【征一郎】「それでは、俺は仕事があるので失礼する」 Seiichirou: I’ve got work to do, if you’ll excuse me... 【伊織】「なんだいなんだい、お客様が来てるのに」 Iori: What's this now... we have a guest! 【征一郎】「お前のお客人だろう」 Seiichirou: A guest you invited in... つれなく言って、東儀先輩は書類満載の机に移動した。 Tougi-sempai says coldly as he goes to the table piled up with papers. 【伊織】「気を悪くしないでくれ、あいつはちょっと寂しい男でね」 Iori: Don’t get him wrong, he’s just a lonely person. 【孝平】「いえ、お邪魔しているのはこちら…」…」 Kouhei: No, it’s me who’s intruding... じゃない。 Despite my protest, that's not really true. 俺はむりやり連れこまれたんだ。 I was brought here against my will, after all. 司の話では、生徒会はスゴ腕の集団らしい。 According to Tsukasa, the student council is a very influential organization. そんな人たちが俺を囲んでるのはなぜだ？ Why am I surrounded by such people? 【孝平】「あの、いきなりなんですが。俺、なんで呼ばれたんですか？」？」 Kouhei: So, why was I called, all of a sudden? 【伊織】「なぜだと思う？」？」 Iori: What do you think? 【孝平】「転入手続きに不備があったとか？」？」 Kouhei: Is there anything wrong with the transfer procedure, or my documents or something? 【伊織】「じゃあそういうことで」 Iori: How do I put this... 【瑛里華】「ちゃんと答えて」 Erika: Just answer his question. 俺の代わりに副会長がツッコんでくれた。 The vice president interjects. 【伊織】「いやさ、外で声がすると思って覗いたら、征が支倉君をいじめてたと」 Iori: Well, I just heard voices outside. It appeared that Sei was bullying you. 【伊織】「生徒会が怖いとこだって思われたら困るだろ？　？　だからお茶でも飲みつ、ちゃんとお話しようと思ってさ」 Iori: It would be troublesome if the student council was considered a scary place. So I thought we could discuss things while having some tea. 【瑛里華】「へーえ」 Erika: Eh? 副会長は、うさんくさげな顔だ。 The vice president makes a suspicious face. 【伊織】「それだけ」 Iori: That’s all. 【孝平】「わざわざありがとうございます」 Kouhei: In any event, thank you very much for everything. 【伊織】「いやいや、これも生徒会長の務めだよ」 Iori: No, no, it's the student council president's responsibility. 【瑛里華】「ほーう」 Erika: Hoou? 【伊織】「うるさい妹だね」 Iori: What a bother of a sister. 【伊織】「あ、冷めちゃうから、お茶どうぞ」 Iori: Ah, please have some tea, it’s getting cold. 促されるま紅茶をする。 He pushes the tea forward, offering it to me. 【伊織】「で、どう？　？　この学院は？」？」 Iori: So, how do you like the Academy? 【孝平】「明るい雰囲気で、楽しそうです」 Kouhei: The bright atmosphere looks like fun. 【伊織】「そりゃよかった」 Iori: I’m glad to hear that. 【伊織】「どうやって過ごしても２年間は２年間。どうせなら楽しいほうがいいよね」 Iori: No matter how you put it, two years is two years. They’d better be enjoyable. 【伊織】「そもそもね、この学校の校訓っていうのは…」…」 Iori: First of all, speaking of school rules... と、教頭みたいなことを語りはじめる。 He starts talking about things one would usually hear from a principal. 副会長は話に興味がないようで、じっとティーカップを見つめている。 The vice president takes no interest in the conversation, and occupies herself with examining her tea cup. ふと副会長と目が合うが、すぐに逸らされる。 Whenever our eyes meet, she quickly looks away. そう、問題はこっちだ。 See... this is exactly the problem. なんで俺は避けられてるんだ。 Why is she avoiding me? 初日、わざわざ校門まで迎えに来てくれたのに、俺に近づくなり態度が変わった。 The first day she went to greet me at the school gate, but when she approached me her attitude changed. 俺が１週間風呂に入ってなかったとしても、あれはちょっとあからさますぎだ。 Even if I hadn’t taken a bath for a week, her reaction was way too obvious. まあ、あの日は体調が悪かったってことでもいい。 Well... if she just had felt sick that day, that's fine. だったら、いまここで俺を避けているのはどういうことだ。 But if that were the case, then why is she avoiding me even now? 【伊織】「では、あとは若い人たちに任せて」 Iori: So, the rest is up to the young people. 【孝平】「なんの話ですか」 Kouhei: What are you talking about? 【伊織】「二人の世界に入っちゃって、僕のトーク聞いてくれないし」 Iori: You two are in your own world, and he's not listening to what I’m saying. 【孝平】「あの、ちょっと聞きたいんですが」 Kouhei: You know, I’d like to ask you something. 【孝平】「もしかして自分、副会長に何かしましたか？」？」 Kouhei: Can it be that I did something wrong to the vice president? すっと空気が静かになった。 Suddenly, silence hangs in the air. 東儀先輩が走らすペンの音が、やけに大きく聞こえる。 Tougi-sempai’s pen scratching is clearly audible. 【瑛里華】「別に…」…」 Erika: Not really... 少しかすれた声が出て、副会長は紅茶で唇を湿らす。 The vice president’s voice becomes a bit hoarse, and she takes a sip of tea. 【瑛里華】「別に何もされていないわ」 Erika: No, you didn’t do anything to me. 【孝平】「でも、なんか避けられてる気がして」 Kouhei: Then why do I have a feeling I’m being avoided? 【瑛里華】「ほんと何もないから、気にしないで」 Erika: It’s nothing, really. Don’t concern yourself! check?頬をかすかに紅潮させ、まくし立てる。 Her cheeks blushed, she keeps talking. まあなんというか。 How do I put it? そんな調子で言われても気になる一方なんだが。 Even though she says she’s not a problem, it’s bothering me. 【瑛里華】「あ、それよりお茶のおかわりどう？」？」 Erika: Ah, by the way, would you like some more tea? 【孝平】「俺はこれで」 Kouhei: I'll pass. 【瑛里華】「だったら、食器下げるから」 Erika: In that case, I’ll take the cups away. 【孝平】「あ、はい」 Kouhei: Ah, okay. 慌てて残った紅茶を飲み干す。 In haste, I drain the cup of tea. 【孝平】「ごちそうさまでした」 Kouhei: It was delicious. 差し出したカップを、副会長は少し緊張した様子で受け取る。 The vice president nervously takes the cup that I pass to her. 【瑛里華】「お、お粗末さま」 Erika: If you’ll excuse me... 急ぎ足で給湯室へ入っていった。 Quickly, she disappears to the back room again. 席を立ちたくて仕方ないといった様子。 It looks like something urged her to leave her seat. 【孝平】「うーん…」…」 Kouhei: Hmm... やっぱりおかしいよなぁ。 It’s all very strange. 【伊織】「瑛里華と何かあったのかい？」？」 Iori: Did something happen with Erika? 【孝平】「自覚はないんですが」 Kouhei: No, nothing that I’m aware of. 【伊織】「無意識に手を出すようになったら末期だよ」 Iori: If she unconsciously makes a move toward you, that’s something. さわやかな笑顔で言う。 He says that with a bright smile. 【孝平】「違います」 Kouhei: I don’t think that's the case. 【伊織】「ま、あとで聞いといてあげるよ。面と向かってじゃ言いにくいこともあるだろうし」 Iori: Well, I’ll ask her later. Maybe it’s hard for her to say it in person. 【伊織】「特に、年頃の乙女にはね」 Iori: Especially for a girl like her, at a marriageable age. 【孝平】「お願いします」 Kouhei: ... thanks. 【伊織】「あーそうだ、支倉君、転校生だったよね」 Iori: Ah, by the way. Hasekura-kun, you’re a transfer student, right? 【伊織】「なぁ征、新入生の記念品って余ってる？」？」 Iori: Sei, have you got any souvenirs for the newcomers? ノールックで声をかける会長。 President says that without looking. 【征一郎】「あったが、搬出済みだ」 Seiichirou: We had some before, but there’s nothing left. 東儀先輩は、書類から顔も上げずに応じた。 Tougi-sempai replies, still deep in his paperwork. 【伊織】「ざーんねん」 Iori: A pity. 【伊織】「転校記念に、新入生用の記念品をって思ったんだけど」 Iori: I thought to give a memento to the new student for the occasion. 【孝平】「いえ、気持ちだけで嬉しいです」 Kouhei: This special attention is more than enough. 【伊織】「そっか。ま、できたらなんか別のを考えとくよ」 Iori: Well, we’ll see if we can come up with something better. 【征一郎】「伊織、そろそろ時間だ」 Seiichirou: Iori, it’s almost time. ノートパソコンを手に、東儀先輩が立ちあがった。 Tougi-sempai stands up, laptop in hand. 【伊織】「おや、そうだった」 Iori: Oh, so it is. 【伊織】「支倉君、これから入学式の打ち合わせがあるんだ」 Iori: So then, Hasekura-kun, see you at the opening ceremony. 【孝平】「じゃあ俺はこれで」 Kouhei: Yes. 【伊織】「悪いね」 Iori: Sorry for my sudden exit. 軽く頭を下げて席を立つ。 He leaves his seat with a bow. 【孝平】「えーと…」…」 Kouhei: Well... 副会長がいるとおぼしき隣の給湯室に目をやる。 I glance at where vice president is. 【伊織】「瑛里華ーっ」 Iori: Erikaa! きゅっと水道の音が止まる。 The sound of running water stops. 【瑛里華】「なに？」？」 Erika: What is it? 【伊織】「お帰りだ」 Iori: Hasekura’s leaving. 【瑛里華】「あ、そう」 Erika: Ah, I see. 【瑛里華】「大したおもてなしもできなくてごめんなさい」 Erika: Sorry I couldn’t spend enough time with you. 嬉しそうに言われた。 She seems happy saying that. 【孝平】「いえ。お茶、おいしかったです」 Kouhei: No, it’s nothing. The tea was delicious, thank you. 【伊織】「また寄ってくれ」 Iori: Drop in on us again. 【孝平】「あー、ー、はい」 Kouhei: Ah, okay. 【孝平】「それじゃ、ごちそうさまでした」 Kouhei: Thanks again. 三人に頭を下げ、出口に向かう。 I bow to the three and head to the exit. 【瑛里華】「そうだ、支倉くん」 Erika: Oh, Hasekura-kun! 【孝平】「？」？」 Kouhei: ? 振り返る。 I turn back. 【瑛里華】「あなたの学院生活が、楽しいものになるよう祈ってるわ」 Erika: I hope you enjoy your life as a student here. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 思わず返事を忘れる。 In confusion, I forget to answer. その笑顔は、初日に見せてくれたものと変わらなかった。 Her bright smile hasn’t changed since the first day we met. 窓からの日射しを背に並んで立つ、会長と副会長、そして東儀先輩。 There's the president, vice president and Tougi-sempai in front of the window. They stand with their backs to the rays of the sun. 美術館に飾られても申し分ない、完成された絵だった。 It's a perfect picture, worth of an art museum. 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: Thank you. 【孝平】「ふう」 Kouhei: Whew. 噴水まできて、ようやく息を吐く。 When I reach the fountain, I take a dip breath. 終始、ペースを握られっぱなしだった。 I managed to stay in control from start to finish. いろんな学校を見てきたけど、あんな人たちは初めてだ。 I get to see a lot of people and places, but this is the first time I've ever met people such as them. 人気があるってのも、あながち嘘じゃないかもしれない。 When people those three are famous, it might as well be true. しかし…… However... 来た道を振り返る。 I look back at the road I'm walking on. 新緑の森にたずむ監督生棟は、遠く春霞にかすんでいた。 The Prefect Building stands among a forest of trees covered in fresh green leaves, partially obscured by the springtime haze. 副会長のことは、あんまりわからなかったな。 I still don't quite understand what was going on with the vice president. 【伊織】「支倉君、なかなかい感じだったね」 Iori: Hasekura-kun leaves a good impression, doesn’t he. 【瑛里華】「そうかしら」 Erika: I wonder... 【伊織】「なに怒ってるのさ」 Iori: What are you angry at? 【瑛里華】「おわかりになりませんか？」？」 Erika: You don't get it? 【伊織】「わーかりません」 Iori: Nope, I don't. 【瑛里華】「あのねぇ、なんで連れてくるわけ！？」！？」 Erika: Why did you bring him here in the first place? 【伊織】「恥ずかしがるなよ」 Iori: There's no need to be shy. 【伊織】「で、ぶっちゃけどうなの？　？　調子は？」？」 Iori: So how do you feel? 【瑛里華】「まだ少し心臓がドキドキしてるわ」 Erika: My heart is... it's still beating frantically. 【瑛里華】「それでも、はじめて会ったときよりはマシになったけど」 Erika: And it’s worse that the time when we first met. 【伊織】「ほう、慣れるものらしいね」 Iori: But it seems you’re getting used to it. 【瑛里華】「わからないわ、身体に聞いて」 Erika: How should I know? Ask my body why... 【伊織】「よーし、この兄、禁断の恋路へと踏み出そうじゃないか」 Iori: Alright, so now this older brother must pave the way for romance! 【瑛里華】「１ミクロンでも近づいたらやっつけるから」 Erika: If he tries to advance it even a single micron, I’ll beat him up. 【伊織】「しかし、わからないとなれば、いろいろ試してみたくなるのが学者魂だろ？」？」 Iori: But, if you don't understand something, doesn't the scientific part of your soul demand that you run tests to discover the answers? 【瑛里華】「いつから学者になったのよ」 Erika: Since when did I become a scientist? 【瑛里華】「私は、生徒全員に楽しい学院生活を送ってほしいの」 Erika: I just want all students to enjoy their school life. 【瑛里華】「初日のことは事故としても、彼を巻きこむのは本意じゃないわ」 Erika: Despite the accident on the first day, it isn’t my intent to get him involved. 【伊織】「ほう」 Iori: Ohh? 【瑛里華】「副会長として、間違ったことを言ってる？」？」 Erika: Do you think I, the vice-president, am making a mistake? 【伊織】「いーや」 Iori: No, I don’t. 【瑛里華】「彼、親の仕事で転校ばかりだったらしいの」 Erika: It seems that he transferred every so often because of his parents' work. 【瑛里華】「全寮制のこに転校してきたのも、そういう理由だと思う」 Erika: So I think he chose this school because of the dormitory system. 【伊織】「安住の地ってわけか」 Iori: To get settled and live peacefully? 【瑛里華】「そ。だから、なおさらこでの生活を楽しんでほしいわけ」 Erika: Yes. So that’s why I want him to enjoy living here. 【瑛里華】「興味本位で余計なことしないで」 Erika: Don’t do unnecessary things to satisfy your own curiosity. 【伊織】「俺も楽しい生活を送りたいんだが」 Iori: But I also want to make life enjoyable. 【瑛里華】「兄さんはもう十分でしょ」 Erika: Nii-san, you already do plenty. 【伊織】「厳しいなぁ」 Iori: So heartless... Category:ChuuTranslations